The Turning of the Tides
by OliviaJacksonDaughterofNeptune
Summary: Alyia Smith a girl who lives with her mother in Deer Isle Maine is abount to get a huge suprise for her 13th Birthday rater t for violance
1. Alyia

I was walking down the country road that led to my house in Deer Isle, Maine after a tough day at school. I love the shore and every about it, the way the waves lapped on the shore and the way they crashed against the rocks. Just the sound of that always made me feel better after a bad day. Today like every day I, Alyia Smith or Aly as I like to be called was teased because I lived in a shabby cabin a mile away and had mud splattered on my clothes, or my name was made up, or maybe it just was because I'm different. Like for instance when my class went on a fishing boat my line was like a fish magnet. The only thing I liked in this stupid town are my mum, Olivia Smith, the student that was staying with us Percy Jackson from New York to go to the oenology school, my best friends Lauren Brown, and Fred Johnson. I mean if you count the ocean that too, but can't only find that in Deer Isle.

I burst through the door and saw Percy there studying. "Happy 13th Birthday Aly!" he called after me as I ran into my room to do my homework. Yeah today was November 19, 2013 and I was turning 13. My Mom made it seem like a big deal, but I know it isn't one. Lauren and Fred were coming over for dinner and that wasn't out of the ordinary. Lauren came over like every other night because she lived with her dad who was a super model and always had women over, when ever that happened then she came over. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, I think. Fred lived with his mom like me who worked as a gym teacher at the high school here in Deer Isle. Fred had short brown hair and brown eyes. My mom taught at the oenology school in the next town over. The weird thing was me and Percy had the same black hair and green eyes as me, many people thought we were related.

In my room I flopped down on the bed and started doing my homework. I had ADHD and so sitting still was very had, I still managed. Soon I heard a knock at the door I finished the last problem and ran to the door to see Percy and Lauren talking. "Happy Birthday Aly! Here's your present." I unwrapped the present to see a book on Greek myths. "Cool! Thanks Lauren" I thanked my friend. Then Percy gave me a small box, "Oh Percy you didn't have to get me anything." I said as I opened the box, "I didn't," Percy said, "Your dad did." "Yeah, Right," I muttered under my breath. That was probably the least likely thing I had ever heard in my whole life my dad was a total mystery to me. As I opened it I saw two things a dagger, yes the blade and a pen that looked just like Percy's. "This pen looks like your pen Percy," I commented, "Yeah," he said, "It's my swords twin, that is ralgia , or wave in ancient Greek." This all made zero sense all this Greek stuff, was there a theme? Just at that moment Fred burst through the door. "There's something following me," Fred panted, "and It's huge!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren grabbed her knife out of it holder on the left side of her body. She had been carrying it around since her mom had given her a dream.

_Lauren_ a beautiful woman had called _your time will come soon, so I have given you your 13__th__ birthday present early for the time will soon come, I miss you and your hard life will finally make sense soon._

And as soon as it had come the dream went. It made no sense. She had only told Fred who seemed to have his own problem pulling an ankle bracelet that I had never seen before. Then there was Aly who had an amazing fighting demi-god at her and didn't even notice.

This monster was no surprise to Lauren it was her first chance to kill and she was freaking out. Aly uncapped her pen and a full bronze sword jumped out of the pen and she stuck the cap in her back pocket. The most surprising was Fred slapping his ankle and a bow and arrows appeared on his back.

Then came the monster it was pitch black outside and all I could see was his eyes. Great, big, yellow eyes. Aly went off the left and Fred and I went off to the right. Percy just stood strait in front of him saying

"You again, you again" It was scaring me. As Percy charged, I'm not sure who hit the beast me, Fred, or Aly. Maybe all three of us did but the monster was dead.

"Aly leave a note to your Mom, and get a flashlight .I'll get us a ride to Camp Half Blood," Percy said from somewhere in front of me. He must of heard me squeal because he said "Someone must of read Percy Jackson, yep that's me .it's all real," I thought I heard add "sadly" after that. Aly came out to the shore with the only source of light in a one mile radius. We all herd her squeal.

"There so cute!" Ally and I said as we looked at the dolphins that came to Percy's call.

"We're going to ride them to Long Island New York. Chiron and Annabeth will be there to greet us.

Ally looked totally lost, I think Fred had a little clue but he still looked lost.

"Just get on," Percy commanded.

"Are you dating Annabeth?" I asked him. "Yeah" he said dreamily.

The ride took around 3 hours. Fred seemed to be the most informed, "Lauren Brown, Alyia Smith," Aly shuddered at her name, "You are demi-Gods, children of the Greek gods. Lauren I think you know your parentage, Lady Aphrodite Goddess of Love." I nodded at the statement "Anyway," he continued "Aly you get one guess."

Aly took a deep breath. "Lord Poseidon, God of the Ocean." We all looked at her in awe, how she knew

"I figured that because I connect with the ocean I feel new," Aly sighed, it was a long night for her and she looked and seemed tired.

I was thinking "What a day this was," as I drifted into a weird dream.

Aphrodite was there, with my dad in my house. "Jeff, Lauren is in danger and if she dies will you care, do you love her?"

"Sadie, why should I care? What has she done to me?"

And I woke up crying.


End file.
